


Her Fathers Daughter

by Sabinesarmor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dead Natasha Romanoff, Dead Tony Stark, Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinesarmor/pseuds/Sabinesarmor
Summary: Morgan Stark misses her father. Morgan Stark also misses her Aunt Natasha. Morgan Stark is also a genius who can time travel to see them again.





	Her Fathers Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to marvel. :(

Morgan Stark remembered the last time she saw her father in person. He was tucking her into bed after helping her sneak juice pops. She told him she loved him 3000, and she knew he loved her even more than 3000. She knew he would have done anything for her. Despite all of his doubts about himself and his parenting, he tried his best to give her the best life that he could, even if he only had five years with her. She wished he was still here, she missed him so much.

She also missed her auntie Natasha. Natasha was one of the only avengers that Morgan had known before they tried to convince her dad to help them time travel. Her aunt had come to her family’s small lake house many times during the blip. She had taught Morgan Russian, and many self-defense skills (which Pepper got on her case about, due to the fact that Morgan was so young at the time). Natasha was one of Pepper and Tony’s go to babysitters, along with her uncle Rhodey and uncle Happy. Morgan wishes she had gotten the chance to say goodbye to her aunt. She lost both her aunt and her father in the same timespan.

Morgan was now 14 years old. A year ago, she found the remains of her fathers time machine technology. She decided that she was going to fix it and then use it to see them both one last time. She was going to say her goodbyes to both of them. The genius child had been working for the whole year to achieve this goal.

She knew that this wasn’t the best idea. She knew that she would be creating alternate universes if she messed anything up, but to her, it was worth it. It may seem selfish, but hey, she’s just a kid! A kid her lost two significant members of her family at a very young age. 

So here she was in the lab, working on the old van time machine. F.R.I.D.A.Y and Morgan’s own AI Anthony had both advised Morgan against fixing the van, but Morgan was stubborn and once she had her mind set on something, she was determined to succeed. 

“How close are we to getting this stupid thing to work Fri?” Morgan asked impatiently.

“Very close I’m afraid” 

Morgan smiled, “don’t worry fri, everything will be fine.” 

“I’m afraid your overconfidence may have blinded you to how bad of an idea this is, miss” the AI mutters in her lovely British accent. 

Morgan rolls her eyes and continues to work. 

After awhile, someone enters the lab without Morgan noticing. 

“MORGAN!” She hears her mothers shout. She grimaces.

“Yes mom?” 

“What do you think your doing with that?” 

“Fixing it? It’s kinda obvious” 

Pepper sighs heavily. Her face was a shade of red that Morgan had never seen before. Yeah, Pepper was pissed. Morgan knew her mother would not approve of her project. Her mother barely approved of anything she did. 

Pepper was a great mother to Morgan, but Morgan was too much like her dad for Pepper to handle sometimes. Morgan was definitely a genius, and she had built her first suit of armor when she was 8. Thing is, Pepper did not want her daughter in the lab. It wasn’t safe for her no matter what age she was. So pepper encouraged Morgan’s genius academically. Pepper wanted her to be anything but an engineer. So If Morgan wanted to go in the lab, she would have to sneak down there. Pepper was afraid of Morgan following in her fathers footsteps, not because she didn’t like that path, but because she didn’t want to loose Morgan the same way she lost Tony. 

“Please stop Morgan, it isn’t safe for you to be down here.” Pepper begged. 

Morgan sighed, “but I want to be an engineer, I want to invent things on my own. And how dangerous could it be, I have Anthony and Friday watching me?” 

“They aren’t real people Morgan”

“They are to me. They were to dad. Well- at least Friday was.” 

“Ok yes, but what in the world do you need the time machine for?” 

Morgan stopped, thinking of how to explain this to her mother without her freaking out. Then she remembered that her mother is Pepper Potts, who will freak over anything even remotely dangerous that Morgan does because she is super overprotective. Morgan rolls her eyes. Screw it, she thinks.

“I’m gonna go see dad and auntie Tasha.” 

Peppers eyes widen, “I had no idea you were actually planning on using it. Morgan, you can’t. This isn’t a good idea, you’ll mess things up.” 

Morgan gets annoyed,”but everything could go just fine and I’ll get to talk to them. Maybe dad can even teach me some engineering shit cause heaven knows you’ll never let me go to school for it!” 

Pepper winces, “I just think it’d be better to use your brain for something like being a doctor or a lawyer. But that’s not the point, Morgan, I’m not letting you take yourself back in time!” 

Morgan rolled her eyes again. “I’m gonna do it wether you let me or not.” 

“I just ran the scans, your time machine is now fully operational.” Anthony chimed in. 

Morgan beamed and started the machine, completely forgetting Pepper was in the room. Pepper grabs her arm as the machine lights and Morgan puts her pym particle bracelet on. “Morgan!” 

She notices her mom crying and frowns. She loves her mom, but she doesn’t understand that Morgan needs to do this.

“I’m sorry mom, I will be careful.” She hugs her mom, “I will be back before you know it.” 

Morgan pushes her mom away and activates her pym particles. Pepper watches as her daughter zaps away to another period of time.

Pepper is left sobbing in the lab, staring at the spot where her daughter was previously standing.

“Please come back safe. I love you. I can’t loose you too.”


End file.
